Data centers can house many hundreds of computing devices for the remote storage, processing, and/or distribution of data. For example, data centers associated with social networks may house many thousands of computer servers due to the high volume of data handled by social networks. These computing devices can be interconnected to themselves and client computing device(s) via various communications networks. For example, the computing devices may be connected to one another via an intranet, and to the client computing device(s) via the Internet.
Data networks allow networked computing devices to exchange data with each other using a data link. A data network may include many hundreds of networked computing devices that are connected to one another using either cable media or wireless media. Examples of networked computing devices include network switches, routers, modems, repeaters, bridges, etc.
A network switch is a computer networking device that connects other devices together on a computer network. Network switches may also be known as “switching hubs,” “bridging hubs,” “MAC bridges,” or simply “switches.” Switches are typically used in complex data networking environments to, for example, interconnect various devices within one or more subnetworks. Some switches use packet switching to receive, process, and forward data to the appropriate destination device(s). Switches could also be used for electrical switching, optical switching (which enables signals in optical fibers or integrated optical circuits to be selectively switched from one circuit to another), or a combination of electrical and optical switching.
Conventional switches include multiple printed circuit boards with associated switch circuitry whose components are interconnected via backplane circuit boards or midplane circuit boards within an enclosure. Examples of associated switch circuitry include line cards and fabric cards (collectively referred to as “cards”). A processor (also referred to as a “switch chip”) can route messages or data packets between various cards. Switch chips are often implemented as application-specific integrated circuits (ASICs) that provide switch-related logic.
Both line cards and fabric cards can interconnect with computing devices via switch interfaces (also referred to simply as “interfaces”). For example, fiber optic cables can interconnect with optical interfaces, while copper-based cables can interconnect with electrical interfaces. One commonly used interface type is a small form-factor pluggable (SFP) transceiver. SFP transceivers provide computer networking devices with a modular interface that can be easily adapted to various fiber optic and copper networking standards. Accordingly, an SFP transceiver may interface the printed circuit board of a computer networking device with an optical cable or an electrical cable.